


And it went like this..

by pinkseungmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkseungmin/pseuds/pinkseungmin
Summary: PROMPT #097seungmin kisses hyunjin to shut him up. that's the fic"Seungjin are oblivious to their feelings and keep denying them to the disappointment of their friends , so Jeongin decides to take matters into his own hands."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: EQUINOX





	And it went like this..

Seungmin and Hyunjin are best friends . Just Best friends .Nothing more , nothing less. Well that's what they say . Everyone around them had a totally different opinion.

"They are the most oblivious people ever to exist", Jisung would say.

"Everyone and their grandmothers can see their love for each other. Everyone except them!", Jeongin would reply .

"They are blind! No ophthalmologist can cure them!", was Felix's opinion.

"Optha-what?"

"It's okay you wouldn't understand Han Jisung"

OUCH.

Anyway back to our main duo , Seungmin and Hyunjin or Seungjin as their friends collectively call them.

Seungmin and Hyunjin have known each other since Middle school . Hyunjin was the first person who approached Seungmin on his first day , when he returned from LA. They hit off immediately and were later joined by Jisung, Felix and Jeongin in high school. They knew each other so well that they could read what was going through the other's mind.

After school , the inseparable friends had to go different ways for further studies unavailable in the small country side of Yellowwood. Although they met over the holidays back home they preferred knowing the other was just a call away if anything went wrong.

Each others' pillar of support , they made sure the other was never down.

5 years later the whole gang, Seungjin , the twins Felix and Jisung and Jeongin were back in Yellowwood for good.

With so much to catch up with the group decided to meet at Hyunjin's place on a Saturday evening . Nothing much had changed , Felix and Jisung got the food, Jeongin and Seungmin got the drinks while Hyunjin , got out his movie collection which included the groups favourites and also the music .

The movie was left playing in the background as the groups exchanged stories from the past few years . The discussion currently on Felix's red hair a year ago.

"I never thought I would go for red hair", Felix stated recalling those days.

"It suited you so well , you should do it again", Jeongin replied.

"Ooh please ... That would be the death of me!", Jisung shrieked from next to Felix, "He attracted attention everywhere he went."

"Someone was jealous", Hyunjin smirked taking a chip from his shared basket with Seungmin.

"Yes! Of course -NO!" , he shouted realising what he said turning red, before looking down and saying , "Okay maybe a little"

"Come on baby , I know you liked it", Felix said smiling at his boyfriend next to him pulling him into a tight huh ,"Also you looked hot when you are jealous."

"Not in front of my salad", said Jeongin , cringing at the show of affection , " Every time I meet up with you all I feel like I'm fifth wheeling"

"Jeongin we are not dating ", Seungmin stated.

"THEN DATE ALREADY!", Jeongin yelled with a hopeful smile on his face.

"We are just best friends Innie", Hyunjin reconfirmed with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

" If we argue over this it could go on for decades so now let's change the topic", Jisung said not ready to waste their time over Hyunjin and Seungmin's obliviousness.

Half an hour later the boys were seen in the kitchen putting together something to eat, Jeongin and Hyunjin in charge of the coffee , Jisung taking out and cleaning the cutlery and Seungmin and Felix taking in charge of the baking of cupcakes.

"Remember Felix and Seungmin's first time baking ?", Jeongin said laughing reminiscing the memory."We ate burnt crumbs for 3 days "

"Then I actually joined baking classes to learn", Felix said.

"Felix is quite good at baking now though ", Jisung said making Felix blush pink.

"Seungmin isn't bad either he even baked for me some times , the cake for my birthday was the best", said Hyunjin eyes still focusing on the coffee maker , not noticing the looks being passed between the other three in the room.

"And when were we going to get a taste of that?", Jeongin directed the question towards Seungmin.

"You never told me Minnie , I'm your baking partner ", Felix replied pouting.

"It slipped out of my mind also I'm not too good yet", Seungmin replied .

"That or he bakes only for special people", Jisung said getting a blushing Hyunjin and a partial glare from Seungmin.

"Maybe ", Seungmin replied a few pause later, making Jeongin's jaw drop and leaving Felix and Jisung in shock all the while leaving Hyunjin with a red face .

( _A couple of hours later)_

"Let's play Truth or Dare ", Felix recommended.

"So Cliché Lix", Seungmin replied pulling the blanket he shared with Hyunjin tighter around him ." Let's do something more interesting"

"Let's play connection!", Jisung suggested looking around for approval but receiving confused faces in return, " You haven't heard of it before? None of you ?"

"Nope !Why don't you explain it to us Ji?", said Hyunjin.

"Okay !", Jisung began his eyes twinkling in excitement," So the game goes like this, I begin with a word and the next person comes up with another word related to that word and then the person after him comes up with a word related with that given by the second person. For example if we go by how we are sitting if I say red Felix says apple then Seungmin says fruit , Hyunjin says vegetable and then Jeongin says Cucumber and so on "

"Okay let's try it , will do good to improve my dictionary", said Jeongin.

"Okay I'll start the word is - Yellowwood", said Jisung.

"Yellowwood ? Home?", said Felix who received a nod from Jisung.

"Okay..Home..Friends", said Seungmin receiving a bunch of awws in return.

"Happiness", Hyunjin continued.

"Iced Americano!", said Jeongin excitedly.

"Of Course we should have expected that !" , Jisung said laughing.

The game continued on and a couple of rounds later ..

"Handsome", Jeongin said.

"Han Jisung", Jisung proudly replied inviting laughter.

"Squirrel", Felix replied smiling .

"Uhhhh.. Cute?", Seungmin replied after thinking.

"Seungmin", Hyunjin replied , eyes widening when he realized what he said .

"Uh..huh?", Jeongin said a teasing expression on his face , while Felix awwed at the pair while his boyfriend sat expressionless.

"When are you going to confess?", Jisung asked with straight face.

"Co-co-confess?", Hyunjin stammered," What confess ? I don't have anything to confess anything"

"Jisung .", said Seungmin who had remained silent all this while, "Let's not do this now okay..?"

"No!", Jeongin said getting up from his place on the floor as the others looked at him anticipating what he was going to say.

"We have to get to the bottom of this today and TODAY itself!" , saying this Jeongin walked towards Seungmin and Hyunjin pulling both of them up from the floor and dragging them with him towards Hyunjin's room .

"Talk it out and I'll think of letting you both out ", said Jeongin said before pushing them into the room and locking them up from outside , against their protests , pocketing the keys and sitting back on the floor grabbing his abandoned packet of chips, briefly glancing at a stunned Jisung and Felix who shared a bewildered look at each other before looking back at Jeongin who was focused on his chips.

"Innie-", Felix began before getting cut off by Jeongin ,"You will thank me later for this", he said and went back to his chips .

_Back in the room_

"ugh!", said Hyunjin after failed attempts of banging the door and calling for Jeongin several times. He turned around to see Seungmin leaning against the wall with folded arms looking at him in pity.

Hyunjin lowered his head , turning pink recollecting his slip of tongue a while ago.

"Hyunjin..", Seungmin called out to him noticing the awkwardness in the air.

"Jeongin grew up too fast right ? ", Hyunjin said with a nervous laugh , rubbing the back of his neck .

"What ?", Seungmin said in confusion.

"I mean he's become so strong right now , right ?", Hyunjin continued trying to change the topic.

Realising what he was aiming at , Seungmin walked towards him saying, " Hyunjin we need to talk , okay?"

"Talk ? Talk about what?", Hyunjin spoke beating around the bush with a nervous smile ," We are talking right now aren't we?"

Seungmin just looked at him with a fixed gaze , awaiting a serious reply from Hyunjin.

"Oh what happened out?, i called you cute hehe but that's not a lie right, and I always call you cute don't I ? You were the first thing that - I mean Seungmin you are my cutest best friend , cute in every way, when you talk , when you smile , when you play with Kkami , when you cook with Lix , It was just in the moment I didn't mean it any other way , don't take me wrong hehe - Seungmin ? What are you doing?"

"Hyunjin..you do know you are real bad liar", said Seungmin walking towards Hyunjin as he moved back away from Seungmin, " You have been rambling"

"Have I? you know me Seungmin I ramble a lot , it's nothing , ow-!", Hyunjin's eyes widened and he looks back at Seungmin with big eyes , they were so close right now that Hyunjin could smell Seungmin's perfume , the same one he gifted him . "I like you a lot!" , Hyunjin blurted out .The smirk on Seungmin's face turned into one of amusement as he whispered back , " When were you going to tell me ?"

"I wasn't planning to, I was scared , I don't want to lose our friendship , it's okay if you don't return the feeling , I'll be fine its probably just a phase , "Hyunjin shut his eyes as he rambled again , "You are my best friend Minnie I can't live without you , I know you probably hate me right now, please for-"

Hyunjin could not complete his sentence as he felt a pair of soft lips on his and hands going round his waist , he was left in a moment of shock before he realised what was happening and kissed back , his hand found its way around Seungmin's neck caressing the small hairs at the back , his breathing calmed down as he fell into the kiss , enjoying the feeling of Seungmin's soft lips , recognizing the sweet flavoured lip balm Seungmin wore, now mixed with a tinge of the coffee he had been drinking . He loved this feeling , all the feeling he had hidden for Seungmin came to him in doubles and triples. He had been yearning for this for long without realising .

After a while Seungmin pulled back to see Hyunjin's face who opened his eyes to look back at him, small smile appearing on each of their faces as a slight blush of pink appeared on each of their faces as they gazed at each other , all the awkwardness from earlier long gone now only filled with a pleasant feeling of the start of something new .

"I love you Minnie", Hyunjin said holding Seungmin's gaze.

"I love you too ", Seungmin replied , leaning in for another kiss , they heard a screech from outside probably Felix and Jisung and a "FINALLY" from Jeongin on the other side of the door, as they parted and stood there foreheads together , content in each other's presence.


End file.
